Quintessential Devotion
by DychoTheSecond
Summary: In a world where Pokemon are humanoids, and mages are Trainers, the best and the strongest gather together to do battle and see who is going to come out on top. Follow Ember the Growlithe and Quin the Trainer on their relationship defining journey through Kanto as they find out what they're made of!


Savage.

If she could just go a day without hearing that word, it would mean the world to her. She closed her onyx eyes as she sat on the bench, hoping it would clear the irritation in her head. Her short, cream-colored hair fell away from her shoulders as she tilted her head back in frustration. She came here with noble, if not selfish intentions. She wasn't sure why her background mattered that much, to begin with, but she should have guessed that her mother would be right in this matter. Even outsiders can be judgmental. Especially outsiders.

She didn't look all that much different from the rest of her tribe. She was the same average height as her mother. And had the same pale skin that her brothers did. Though she was more muscular than the rest of the young woman in her tribe, she had always secretly taken pride in that. It had made her feel special that she was different in that one way. But here, it would seem, her differences were much more pronounced. Her lean, muscular body was just one more way that everyone recognized her as a "Wild" Pokemon.

She had left her island with so much hope and ambition to succeed. But it seemed that every trainer she had met so far was either indifferent or just flat out rude. Being shot down by eight different trainers was a real blow to her personal morale, but she was determined to keep trying.

People going about their daily business passed in front of her as she sat on the bench contemplating.

It was a new experience coming to the city, as a 'Wild' Pokemon. Being in a tribe meant she wasn't used to this sort of living. Sure, she'd heard of it before, but never had she'd seen it up close and personal. Now she was surrounded by buildings and cars, and all of the little things that one only encountered in the city in such large numbers. Viridian City was a special kind of place for someone new to it like herself, but she had to assume all wild Pokemon felt like that.

"You keep thinking so hard you're going to blow a fuse or something" a friendly voice teased behind her. Hearing that particular voice made her smile. Ember finally opened her eyes and turned to see the only friend she had made since coming here. She met the teal eyes of her friend hiding behind the blueish green vines that she had as hair. One had to look closely though to see that they weren't the dreadlocks that they appeared to be at first glance.

Feigning offense, Ember scoffed and placed her hand on her chest. Looking as offended as she could, she leaned away and said "Is that a joke about me being a Fire Type? Your treading dangerous waters there Pam."

Ember is a Pokemon and a Growlithe at that. This made her fanged grin looked intimidating to some, but not to Pam. To her newly acquired friend, it was obvious that she was teasing her. Pamela, being a Tangela Pokemon, reached up and started to twirl her hair. Giving Ember a sly grin she said, "Please, who'd take care of you if you hurt little old me?"

Ember couldn't help but agree. To say the Leaf Type had a point was an understatement. Ember hadn't had any money or contacts when she had first arrived in Viridian. And Pam, for whatever reason, had decided to adopt her and help her get on her feet. Though it might have had something to do with the trio of Rattata that Ember had happened upon, picking on Pam. She had scared the living daylights out of them when she loomed up behind the three Rattata and snapped them all up at once off of their feet. She didn't really hurt them, but it was enough that Pam hadn't had any more issues since. Unfortunately, that also didn't help her title of "Savage", but she wasn't going to let a noncombatant get pushed around that way. And now, thanks to Pam, she had a place to stay as well as food to eat.

Pam's eyes wondered side to side, and her smile faded as she understood what happened. "That makes two buses now, no?" she asked in a pointedly indirect way. She understood what it meant to Ember to find a trainer, but she didn't like her getting rejected. By not asking her directly, she allowed Ember to salvage a little shred of the pride she was still holding onto.

Slouching back on the bench, Ember just growled, looking up at the sky again. She didn't want to acknowledge what Pam had implied, but she felt like it would be childish to just ignore the sad reality of the matter.

Looking dejected Ember knew that after a month of looking, her patience was starting to wear thin. Patience never really had been her strong suit.

"Maybe I'm going about this wrong." She sighed and sat forward cupping her head in her hands.  
"It's the start of the season. You'd think the other Pokemon would leave some Trainers for me..." she sighed again, wishing this day to be over already, even as the sun was setting before her very eyes.

Pam walked over to the bench and casually sat beside her making sure she bumped Ember hard enough that her head fell out of her hands. With a small grin, Pam looked at her and said, "Oh? I thought I was the one who told you about the start of the season when you first arrived? Now your talking like you planned your journey on it. Next, you'll be saying you saved me from those goons like you planned that too." Pam said, teasing her friend.

Ember, showing her true maturity, merely raspberried at her from her side. Pam gave her the sternest glare that she could manage before she collapsed into a heap of giggles. Ember couldn't help but follow her laughter with her own.

The mood having lightened, Pam lightly kicked Embers foot and said, "Come on, I've got a stray pup to feed now that I'm off shift, and I don't want her getting grumpy now." Ember just harrumphed and leaned back while crossing her arms.

"I'm not that bad! I just have needs..." Ember said defensively. "It's a lot of work feeding a body as bodacious as this one." She said winking at Pam. She stood up and reached her arms over her head, stretching her tired muscles as she stood on her tippy toes. A moan of pure pleasure leaving her mouth at the same time.

Pam stood up beside her as well, "God you sound like an old woman the way you crack and moan when you stand up."

The laughter from earlier had Ember in such a good mood that she decided to let that comment slide. Though she couldn't help the tiny little raspberry that she threw at Pam's back when she wasn't looking.

The two made small talk as they made their way to Pamela's house. The setting sun felt glorious on Embers back as she walked down the street. It still blew her mind how quickly she adapted to walking on sidewalks when all she ever had was dirt paths before. It was amazing how long a month can feel. Almost like an eternity. She snuck a sidelong glance at Pam who was walking in tandem with her. Pam worked at the local PokeMart as a day shift manager. And while she had only been here for three years, it seemed to Ember that she belonged. Like a puzzle piece that found it's home. Every day while she did her daily search for a trainer, she would stop by the PokeMart for lunch. You would have to be blind to not see the bubbly personality of the Tangela. Embers own lack of funds was a major handicap in the modern economy of Viridian, but Pam never seemed to care about Embers apparent poverty.

There was a rather intense discussion about it the very first night that Ember stayed at Pam's home. Pam wanted to take Ember shopping, but Ember wouldn't let her. They eventually came to the agreement that as long as Ember had food to eat and a place to sleep, she was happy. And if she needed anything else beyond that, Ember would find some way to pay her back. Even if it was something as simple as doing Pam's hair for her. Embers pride wouldn't allow her to be a freeloader forever. Someday she would pay her back for everything that she did for her.

When the two made it back home they fell back into the simple routine they had been following since Ember started living there. Pamela would go into the kitchen and begin making dinner as Ember would wipe down the table and act as an extra hand for anything that Pam needed while cooking. After the meal, they would take turns with the bath and watch television as Ember would braid Pamela's vine-like hair so that it wouldn't tangle while she slept. The routine had become almost cathartic for her. Giving her that sense of community that she had been missing since she came to the city.

Holding scrunchies in her mouth, and being careful not to rip them in her fangs, Ember began separating and finger combing through Pam's hair, trying to tame it into the plaits that she was getting better at making every day. The TV played softly in the background, giving a quiet sort of hum that acted like white noise. She still couldn't get over how many more TV stations they had here than she did back home.

Taking the scrunchies out of her mouth, she wrapped them around the ends of the braids. "You know, your hair is so unique. You should let me put it up for you tomorrow before you head to work. I think you would look fantastic with it in an upstyle every now and then"

Pam shook her head no, a laugh escaping her lips as she answered back, "Hell no, you wake up too early for me as is with your daily exercises! And not to mention the fact that you're never back before I have to head off to work." Pam turned on the couch to look at Ember.

Pouting and crossing her arms Ember just slouched back into the couch. She couldn't deny that what she said was true. She needed to stay in shape, and it was the routine she created to help keep city life from making her soft. There were lots of Battle Pokemon and Trainers who participated in similar rituals but they just avoided her. Her reputation in this town just proceeded her and it was rather annoying.

"You don't have to say it like that, I was just trying to be nice," She said with

an exaggerated pout.

Pam glanced at her with a soft smile and leaned her body sideways on the couch facing Ember. Sighing contently she tucked her legs up against her chest making herself into a little ball. "You sure you don't want me to take tomorrow off? We could make a day of it before the next bus shows up. I have personal days you know-"

"I'm a big girl Pam," Ember said interrupting. Her eyes practically glowed with confidence that something was going to go her way, whether it was through luck or determination. "one way or another I'll figure it out, I can't keep relying on you for everything. Besides if I need to, I'll make my way to Pewter City and try making my name there. It's not ideal but it's better then what I've been dealing with yeah?" Ember pointed out showing she had given this some thought.

Pam stilled and became quiet with thought.

The silence stretched causing Ember to ask, "Is...everything ok?" her concern obvious.

It took a moment for Pamela to answer, but she did with hesitation and fear in her voice.  
"To...to be honest no, I kinda knew you'd be leaving sooner or later. But, I'm honestly not ready you know?" She said wrapping her arms around her legs, making herself look even more small and vulnerable than before. Looking out the window into the night sky she kept speaking, "I don't really have many friends. In fact, I had none till you came here. You are the reason I am so happy lately. I wanted to enjoy the new adventures but...it was so scary. And then when those goons started to mess with me it only made my anxiety worse."Pamela's breathing became erratic as she kept speaking.

Ember wrapped her arms around Pam. Her shaking body infuriated Ember to no end. She gritted her teeth as she remembered those Rattata's and how she wished she could've pummeled them into the ground. Pam's shaking slowed enough that Ember let her go. Pam sighed and looked at her.

"When you came along, it was like you got me. You were everything that I needed at the time and didn't realize. You make me brave...and I'm not quite ready to give that up yet."

Ember was stunned into silence. She just assumed that Pam's bubbliness was just her natural personality.

Pam sighed nervously, "I'm not telling you this so that you will stay and not follow your dreams of being tribal Chief. I'm telling you this because I think there is a lot more to this city than what you have found so far. I mean, look at you and me. I was just about to leave Viridian myself before you came. But now you are here and I've never been happier. All I'm saying is give it more time. Don't leave just yet." Abruptly, she sprang up off of the couch.

"Well, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. I will see you tomorrow for lunch?" She looked at Ember with a question in her eyes.

"Defiantly." She said with as much conviction that she could possibly put into her voice.

She laid flat on the couch as she processed what had just happened. She wished she could just stay here and be with her friend. But she had responsibilities to think about. She would never get strong enough to take on her tribes Chief if she didn't find a trainer. And if she couldn't find a trainer in Viridian, then she should move on to the next city. But she also knew that she would be devastated to have to leave Pam behind.

She growled in frustration and rolled over to face the back of the couch. She glared at the poor innocent thing as if it was the source of all of her internal frustrations. She wasn't going to sleep easy tonight. She knew that much.

Of course, her journey would have to start like this. She just sighed as she rolled over again to turn the television off. With a big sigh, she flopped on to the couch on her back and stared at the ceiling. For a time she just let herself drift back in time to when she was in her village with her family. The thought of her loved ones helped her calm down enough that she was finally falling asleep. Her last thought before drifting into dreamland was, " If I ever find a trainer, I wonder what they will be like..."


End file.
